


Omega Cor and his Nosy Friend

by StephirothWasTaken



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Friendship, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Cor Leonis, Omega Verse, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, but I guess I wanted to just get it out there, but then again cor would never be a typical omega anyway, clarus and regis are nosy mettlers, i don't even know what to call this, i guess, i just thought it was funny, more of a scene than an actual story, not a typical alpha/omega thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Cor had dedicated himself to the crown at the age of thirteen, and having kids had been the last thing on his mind ever since.Then, Cor had forgotten to take his medication to ease his heats, and when Regis found out about the resulting pregnancy, he ordered Cor onto a vacation.





	Omega Cor and his Nosy Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This might be weird, but I can say that at the age of 25, this is actually my first fanfiction. That's not to say I haven't imagined funny scenarios about characters, but I've legitimately never written any of those ideas out.  
> And it's not even an actual story. It's an idea I thought up while doing a warm-up before writing my original stuff, and I never intended to do anything with it.

“The Immortal Cor Leonis, defeated by an unborn fetus.”  
  
Cor turned a glare toward the voice, finding Clarus Amicitia, his brother-in-arms and supposed friend, standing in the doorway of the bedroom. There was a look of amusement on his face as he looked at the younger man laying like a starfish on the bed.  
  
Had he been a younger man, he might have threatened to fight him, but he had grown since then. Particularly in the middle, where a child was growing inside him.  
  
That last bit still threw him for a loop sometimes.  
  
Cor had dedicated himself to the crown at the age of thirteen, and having kids had been the last thing on his mind ever since. Sure, his mother had dropped the hint here and there that she had wanted grandchildren, but despite being a omega, he had never wanted anything more than to fight for the king.  
  
Then, Cor had forgotten to take his medication to ease his heats, and instead of running off somewhere to take out his hormone-induced anger on some legendary fighter, like he had done during his first heat at fifteen, he had given into his instincts and taken an alpha or three with him to his bedroom. It was difficult to remember all of the details of what had happened, but apparently they had forgotten to wear protection.  
  
“What do you mean?” Cor asked. “I haven’t even tried to get up yet.”  
  
“Oh, so then it was some other dark-haired man I just watched roll about on the bed.”  
  
If Clarus had been just a few feet closer, Cor would have been able to kick the older man—in the balls to make up for his lost ability to hit as hard as a behemoth.  
  
“Shut up,” Cor said instead.  
  
Clarus chuckled. He went to Cor’s side, but he avoided being within range of his younger friend’s swollen feet.  
  
“You need some help standing?” he asked.  
  
Cor bit back an aggravated sigh. He had been living alone in his own apartment for a while, but then the stress of his job as a general in the King’s army had caused aches in his belly. Clarus and Regis, a long-time friend and the King that he served, had both gotten nosy, and they had discovered his surprising pregnancy. While he had been determined not to let it keep him from his duties, Regis had forced him on a vacation, and Clarus had talked him into moving into his mansion—that is if “talking into” meant the same as “ordering servants to grab his essentials and escort him to one of the many, many spare bedrooms.”  
  
Cor was still bitter about it, but now that he was over eight months in, he was glad to have someone around to help him—not that he would ever admit that aloud, especially after the fit he had thrown about Clarus moving him into his home—against his will he wanted to emphasize.  
  
As his answer to Clarus’s question, Cor held up his arms, and the older man was at least considerate enough to do it without laughing at him. Cor hated that he waddled out of the room, but his full bladder kept him from thinking about it too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it's just an idea. I honestly wasn't going to post it, but then I just thought, "Why not?"  
> Some day, I might go ahead and write a full story for it. I already have the kid's name in my head, and I've thought about what kind of dad I think Cor would be (It's not as nice as I'd like it to be; I love the dad!cor AUs I've read on here so far, and in my head he would be kind of distant).  
> I don't know. I just felt like putting this up. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.  
>   
> Come yell at me on social media!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/StephRitaClark)  
> [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com)  
> [Pillowfort.io](https://www.pillowfort.io/StephanieRitaClark)  
> [My own website](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com)  
> 


End file.
